


Бытовая гениальность

by ForeverNemi



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Plug, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 00:29:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17611997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverNemi/pseuds/ForeverNemi
Summary: Последние пару месяцев сексуальная — общая — жизнь состояла только из их с Баки секса и прикорнувшего рядом Тони. Он спал по два-три часа и едва лишь шевелился, пока кто-то из них делал ему минет. Это срочно требовалось изменить.





	Бытовая гениальность

— И ты позвал нас для того, чтобы?..

— Чтобы вы перестали слоняться по дому, как тени, и занялись работой.

Тони не отвлекался от рабочего стола. Он одновременно производил вычисления, командовал Пятнице провести анализ полученных данных, перебирал странные фольгированные пакетики, напоминавшие Стиву упаковки от презервативов, а заодно рассматривал в микроскоп кусок натянутого до полупрозрачности полимера.

— Какой? — устало спросил Баки, сидевший на полу. — Микроскоп подержать?

— С этим отлично справится стол. Тебе я микроскоп доверить не готов. Вдруг решишь им гвозди забивать.

— В этом доме есть гвозди?

Искреннее удивление Стива заставило Тони оторваться от работы и серьёзно задуматься.

— Нет, не припомню, — решил он. — Это двадцать первый век. Гвозди остались в вашем.

— Ну, так что мы тут делаем? — Баки уже легонько бился затылком о металлическую ножку стола. Та не была готова к массированной атаке превосходящего по плотности материала и немного позвякивала.

Тони же не отвлекался.

Стив с Баки проторчали в лаборатории ещё минут двадцать, прежде чем Тони оторвался от стола, раскрутился на стуле, победно вскинув руки в воздух, и воскликнул:

— Всё!

— Теперь мы можем уйти? — спросил Баки.

— Теперь мы можем уйти отсюда все! — сообщил ликующий Тони. — И ещё вот это с собой прихватим.

Он сгрёб со стола несколько упаковок, рассовал по карманам джинсов и первым направился к выходу.

— Пятница, на ближайшие восемь часов полная блокада спального крыла. Никаких звонков, доставки пиццы и прочей чуши. Не беспокоить. И ещё, детка…

— Слушаю, сэр.

— Ты тоже поспи.

— Как пожелаете.

— Мы спать идём? — не отставал от Тони Баки. — Одиннадцать вечера, ты уверен?

— Ты точно Тони Старк? — поддержал его Стив.

Тони не удостоил ответом. Он прошёл через небольшую гостиную в спальню, включил свет, бросил на кровать все принесённые из лаборатории упаковки и тут же начал раздеваться.

— Вот прямо так? — удивился Баки. — А предварительные ласки? Где всё это: «вы меня заездили», «почему я не могу спокойно поспать» и «трахните друг друга, я позже подойду»? Сбиваешь систему.

Стив очень постарался не рассмеяться, поддержав шутливое возмущение Баки, но не вышло. Тони наградил его за это испепеляющим взглядом. Но всё же Баки был прав. Последние пару месяцев сексуальная — общая — жизнь состояла только из их с Баки секса и прикорнувшего рядом Тони. Он спал по два-три часа и едва лишь шевелился, пока кто-то из них делал ему минет. В лучшем случае. Более привычно было заставать Тони дремлющим в лаборатории на диване, где он на пару часов отключался и снова принимался за дело. Вчера же Баки нашёл его уткнувшимся лбом в стол и сопевшим во сне. После этого было решено немедленно спасать гения, но тот успел всё закончить до того, как его бы подвергли принудительному недельному отдыху.

Так и вышло, что за прошедшие два месяца они видели Тони едва ли пять дней – и это в общей сложности.

Чуть поразмышляв над истиной в сарказме Баки, Тони вернулся к раздеванию. Из-за застрявшей в узкой горловине футболки головы голос его звучал глухо и невнятно.

— Тогда вас должно обрадовать, что сегодня всё изменится. И если всё пойдёт хорошо — как по расчётам, — то сегодня вы получите секса за оба месяца.

— Опять врёшь? — насторожился Баки, но это были слова капитулянта. Он раздевался так же быстро, как Тони. Только Стив оставался на почётном третьем месте.

Не желая отставать, он мгновенно стянул через голову тонкий свитер, встряхнул, чтобы расправить рукава, и уложил на спинку кресла. Следом отправил брюки. Наклонившись, чтобы разуться, Стив ненадолго поднял взгляд и замер с приподнятой одной ногой, как человеческая цапля. Всё дело в том, что Тони тоже наклонился, и Стив замер, увидев блеск металла в неожиданном для этого месте.

— Тони?

— Что? — Тони полуобернулся, встав прямо, и теперь Стив не мог разглядеть ничего, но всё же был уверен.

— У тебя что… — он понизил голос, стараясь скрыть волнение, но хрипение выдавало с головой, — пробка?

— Пробка? — мгновенно вскинулся Баки. Он, в отличие от них, полностью разделся и стоял со своей стороны кровати, готовясь нырнуть в неё. — У кого здесь пробка?

Вместо ответа Тони разочарованно закатил глаза, повернулся к Стиву спиной и чуть отодвинул левую ягодицу.

— Да, Стивен, это пробка. Как думаешь, она мне понадобится после двух месяцев воздержания?

— Определенно, — со смешком подтвердил Баки.

— И когда, — пришлось откашляться, потому что голос всё ещё отказывал Стиву, — ты её?..

— Воткнул? — подсказал Тони. — Дай подумать… Минут за двадцать до вашего прихода. Думаю, она уже достаточно поработала.

С лёгким напряжением он сел на край кровати, стянул пальцами ног носки и запинал под кровать. Стив с тяжким вздохом посмотрел на это, но промолчал. Зато Баки успел наговорить за двоих, уговаривая дать посмотреть. Тони перевернулся, встал на колени возле кровати, пошире расставил колени и полностью открыл широкое основание пробки между ягодиц.

— Мне не видно, — возмутился Баки.

Стоявший к нему спиной Тони поверил и выгнулся сильнее, выпятив зад под два жадных взгляда. Тони неожиданно оказался очень легковерен, а вот Стив — нет, потому что видел, как Баки хитро ему подмигнул.

— Да-а-а, — похвалил Баки, подходя к Тони. — Так видно отлично.

Он прижал член между расставленных ягодиц, надавил на них, заставив почти полностью сомкнуться вокруг ствола, и вдавился в задницу Тони пахом, почти расплющив её своим напором.

У Стива неожиданно пересохло во рту.

Баки закатил глаза и часто дышал, продолжая прижиматься к Тони.

Тони хрипло выдыхал и не справлялся с дрожью.

Два месяца — это два месяца, для них непозволительно долго.

— Стив, смазка, — едва слышно, почти незаметно шевеля губами, попросил Баки. Он выглядел, как человек, сорвавший джекпот в лотерее и боявшийся выпустить из рук чек.

— Не надо. Смазки. — С трудом выцеживая слова, опередил движение Стива Тони.

— На сухую даже с пробкой будет очень больно. Я не буду тобой рисковать, — в доказательство своих слов Баки нежно погладил правую ягодицу.

— Презерватив возьми.

Тони мотнул головой вправо, направление было слишком примерным, но Стив увидел брошенные на край кровати упаковки.

— Зря я, что ли, два месяца страдал, — вздохнул Тони, вздрогнул всем телом и со стоном подался назад, плотнее зажимая член Баки между ними. Баки ответил радостным вздохом, потолкался немного, проезжаясь между ягодиц, но заставил себя отодвинуться.

До того, как наклониться за презервативом, он медленно вытащил длинную широкую пробку, совсем немного сужавшуюся к верхушке — Тони основательно подошёл к подготовке, сразу выбрав крупный калибр. Это означало только то, что его задница была достаточно раскрыта, чтобы не тратить время, а сразу принять немалые члены Стива или Баки. И верно: едва Баки откинул пробку, как Стив увидел, пусть и чуть сбоку, тёмную дырку с припухшими краями, которые уже не смыкались.

Баки издал непонятный грудной звук, подцепил край ануса пальцем и чуть потянул на себя. Тони глухо застонал в ответ.

— Совсем себя не бережёшь. Ты же её почти без смазки впихнул, — попенял расстроенный таким явным нарушением техники безопасности Баки.

— Немного было, — едва слышно оправдался Тони. — Потом поймёшь.

— Как скажешь.

Баки не настаивал, играл с дыркой, обводя края по кругу, подцеплял их и растягивал, а потом снова прижался членом, но не плотно, а лишь намёком.

— Презервативы справа! — напомнил раздразненный Тони, и Стив усмехнулся, слыша в этих словах сжигавшее нетерпение.

Баки же не торопился: похлопал по дырке членом, отвесил пару ударов по ягодицам. Тони начинал закипать. Он дышал всё глуше, сдавленно и хрипло, но не позволял себе толкаться к Баки, чтобы не оттягивать основной момент.

Стиву стало невмоготу мучить Тони, такому же истосковавшемуся по сексу, как и они сами. Это Баки мог изводить Тони часами — к обоюдному удовольствию, — не слушая неискренних отговорок вроде “Я слишком стар для этого”. Стив же был чёток и честен: если он хотел Тони — он его брал. Вот и сейчас, первым прихватив с кровати упаковку, надорвал её и вытряхнул на ладонь презерватив, а после потеснил возмущённого Баки.

— Потом поиграешь.

Баки не стал спорить, лишь томно вздохнул, глядя на то, как Стив раскатывает странно ощущавшуюся в пальцах резинку, слишком скользкую и непривычно облегавшую напряженный член. На руках не оставалось смазки, как это бывало с обычными презервативами, но Стив не хотел сейчас задумываться. Он на пару вдохов прижался головкой к приоткрытой дырке, ласково погладил бёдра Тони, задев ногтями приподнявшиеся от возбуждения волоски, покрепче обхватил и толкнулся.

От нахлынувших ощущений заискрило в глазах и перехватило дыхание. Член оказался внутри до конца без особых усилий: и Тони был достаточно растянут, и странный материал презерватива делал скольжение быстрым и лёгким. Когда мошонка упёрлась Тони в промежность, тот застонал: сначала удивлённо, а потом весьма вдохновляюще. Стив замер, пережидая, когда оглушающий шум в ушах стихнет, а Тони ждать не собирался. Он сам двигал бёдрами, скользя задом по члену, и каждое движение было гладким и плавным. Шум в ушах так и не прошёл.

— Что. Это. — С трудом произнёс Стив, крепче хватая Тони за бёдра, потому что казалось, будто тот выскользнет.

— Тебе что, а-ах, — Тони тоже с трудом удавалась человеческая речь, всё чаще он срывался на рваные выдохи, но упрямо продолжал отвечать, — презентацию на двадцати страницах?

— Н-нет, — тоже дрожавшим голосом сказал Стив. — Просто…

— Хватит болтать, — вмешался возмущённый Баки. — Или продолжай, или уступи, я даже не понимаю, о чём вы!

Стив с трудом, но повернул голову, посмотрел на Баки с таким выражением, что тот едва не побледнел.

— Прямо настолько хорошо? — недоверчиво спросил он.

Стив и Тони синхронно застонали вместо ответа.

— Точно хочу, — с явным жалостливым нетерпением признался Баки. — Что это такое?

Но никто уже не смог ответить. Тони и Стив, поймав один ритм, двигались навстречу друг другу, и каждое это движение было лёгким и гладким. Стив дрожал, не чувствуя препятствий при толчках в Тони, не чувствуя сопротивления мышц или некстати вытекшей смазки. Только то, как Тони пытался плотнее сжаться вокруг члена, заставляло терять разум.

Стив зажмурился, пытаясь этим оттянуть накатывавший оргазм, но стало хуже, и снова распахнул глаза. Как раз, чтобы увидеть, как Баки садится перед Тони на колени. Обхватив ладонями лицо, он заставил посмотреть на себя и тут же поцеловал, долго и мокро.

Тони дрожал и судорожно сжимался вокруг члена, пытаясь удержать внутри, но толчки Стива становились всё размашистее, настолько просто было в этот раз трахать Тони. Баки с тихим вздохом отпустил его лицо, но продолжал ловить губами страстные вздохи, глядя чуть сверху с невероятным восхищением. Тони пытался поднять голову, но всё было тщетно — и Баки тоже это понял.

Он развернулся, лёг под Тони лицом к лицу, притянул к себе за плечи и заставил целоваться так яростно, что Стив чуть было не позавидовал. Но гладко скользящий член не давал передышки от удовольствия, некогда было тратить время на пустое. Стив только старался не смотреть на то, каким напряжённым был член Баки, который так и притягивал взгляд.

Вскоре и от этой муки Стива освободили. Баки, держась за поясницу Тони, продвинулся дальше, оказался под его торсом, приподнялся и начал облизывать соски. Стив уже не видел этого, только чувствовал, как кожа под ладонями покрывается мурашками. Тони выгибался перед ним, пытаясь одновременно глубже принять член и подставить грудь Баки. Сам он тоже не стал терять время, чуть подвинулся и склонился, отвечая той же лаской.

Теперь в спальне к тяжёлому дыханию Стива и восторженным всхлипывающим стонам Тони добавились короткие и громкие стоны Баки, мокрые звуки скользящего по соскам языка. Баки и Тони трудились друг над другом, растерзывая чувствительную плоть, а урожай удовольствия с этого собирал Стив, окружённый жаркими стонами, плотными стенками тугого зада и горячим Тони под руками.

Толчки становились быстрее, невозможно было удержать бёдра для ровных толчков, и Стив терял ритм, торопясь к оргазму. Баки в то же время подвинулся так, что почти полностью скрылся под Тони. Стив понял это, только когда почувствовал мягкие мазки языком по мошонке. Какого чёрта Баки решил так сделать, осталось загадкой. Стив и от неожиданности, и от затопившего, многократно усилившегося возбуждения, вскрикнул. Но прикосновения не повторялись, пульс постепенно возвращался в ту норму, при которой сердце ещё бешено колотилось, но не стремилось выпрыгнуть из груди.

По удивлённому долгому стону Тони Стив понял, что Баки переключился на его член, а потом, чуть опустив сосредоточенный на противоположной стене взгляд, увидел, что и Тони склонился над пахом Баки. Лучше бы Стив не догадывался. Теперь, представляя, как трахает Тони, пока рядом с его членом мастерски сосёт Баки, а Тони отвечает ему тем же, и оба они рядом, со Стивом, нетерпение взорвалось в теле. Тони почти распластался на Баки, но для Стива это было лучше — только задница упрямо торчала кверху, и ягодицы раздвинулись сами, позволяя без усилий смотреть на то, как член гладко двигался в послушно раскрытой дырке.

Стив снова удобнее перехватил Тони чуть выше бёдер, но взмокшие ладони скользили по влажной коже. Тони словно угрём выскальзывал из обхвативших его рук, и Стиву пришлось усилить хватку. Баки будто почувствовал это, покрепче сжал поясницу Тони, удерживая под Стивом достаточно высоко. Ладони Стива почти соприкасались с руками Баки, и в какой-то момент он переплёл их пальцы. Теперь оба крепко держали Тони, а тот больше не сжимался, позволял трахать себя, лишь издавая короткие рваные звуки. Стив вспыхивал спичкой, едва представлял, как Тони в это время полностью впускал член Баки в горло.

Баки же мурлыкал. На каждом разе, когда полностью заглатывал член, долго стонал, чтобы вибрация расходилась по телу — и добивался своего с лихвой. Тони вдруг крупно вздрогнул, напрягся в руках Стива, толкнулся обратно, въезжая членом в глотку Баки, и кончил, исторгая самый жадный, самый жаркий вскрик. Он продолжал дрожать, спустив до капли Баки в рот, но всё же снова склонился над его членом, быстро и полностью заглатывая. Тони мастерски делал минет — и спустя минуту или две уже Баки издал долгий стон, дёргая бёдрами вверх, чтобы полностью войти в горло.

Только Стив продолжал двигаться, но уже медленно, чувствуя, как оргазм подкатывает волнами, расходясь по телу от паха, отдаётся в позвоночнике и затылке. Тело почти не слушалось, двигалось само, преодолевая сковавшее напряжение. Стив вбился в Тони, замер, сдавил его ягодицы вокруг основания члена, и Тони послушно сжался, при этом оглянувшись. Увидев мутный темный взгляд, мокрые распухшие губы, которые Тони постоянно облизывал, пару мельчайших капелек спермы на эспаньолке, Стив сдался.

Было туго и с ума сводяще хорошо, даже под корнем языка стало сладко от того удовольствия, что затопило тело. Бёдра дрожали в бесплотной попытке двинуться вперёд — это было невозможно, но слишком хотелось. Супертехнологичная резинка не уменьшала удовольствия от соприкосновения тел. Стив будто наяву чувствовал гладкие горячие стенки вокруг члена — и кончал так долго, как мог, сколько накопилось за дурацких два месяца, что Тони провёл вдалеке от них. Не выдержав, Стив содрогнулся всем телом, сгорбился, почти ложась грудью Тони на спину, и только тогда освобождённо выдохнул.

Ноги дрожали, пока он пытался встать прямо, пока, сдерживаясь, освободил Тони от себя, стараясь не навредить. Такой же обессиленный, Тони чуть не рухнул на Баки, замеревшего под ним, но сгруппировался и сполз ему под бок. Они обнялись, но неудобно, валетом, и так лежали, пока Стив избавлялся от резинки.

Уже потом, вернувшись, он застал окончание их почти неслышного разговора, в котором, казалось, и слова были не нужны. Тони и Баки успешно усвоили магию телепатии, общаясь напрямую из разума в разум только глазами и улыбками. Стива снова затопило невыносимо прекрасным чувством, но в этот раз это было простое счастье от того, что они снова были вместе.

Удобно устроившись, он помог каждому подобраться к себе и откинулся на подушки, обнимая прильнувших к нему Тони и Баки.

— Я тоже хочу попробовать нанопрезик, — поделился с ним Баки. Стив только сыто вздохнул.

— Позже, — попросил Тони. — Хочу быть у тебя первым в этом опыте.

— Опыте? — оскорбился Стив. — То, что здесь было, для тебя просто опыт?

Тони пожал свободным плечом, нисколько не стыдясь своего заявления.

— Всегда можно делать два дела одновременно. Может, ты слышал о Цезаре? Говорят, у него неплохо получалось. Чем я хуже.

Стив понятия не имел, чем Тони мог быть хуже Цезаря. По его мнению, Тони его превосходил в сотни тысяч раз.

— Что это за штука? Ну, из которой резинка? — интерес Баки всё не утихал.

— Гидрофильный полимер.

От объяснений Тони понятнее не становилось. Увидев два вопросительных взгляда, он продолжил:

— Делал материал для костюма, а оказалось, что эта штука на латексе творит настоящие чудеса. Кто я такой, чтобы сопротивляться гениальному открытию?

— И правда, — ухмыльнулся Стив, прижимая его плотнее. Тони довольно вздохнул и почти уткнулся носом в его ключицу. Он так отчаянно зевал, что Стиву стало невыносимо жаль его гениальные мозги, работавшие без передышки последние два месяца. Поэтому он кивнул Баки, поднявшемуся с кровати, и тот принёс смоченное в тёплой воде полотенце, вытер Тони и накрыл его своим одеялом.

— Спсба, — промурлыкал Тони.

Баки лёг позади, и теперь они со Стивом сжимали его между собой, для верности обняв с двух сторон, чтобы точно не выпустить утомлённого гения, если его некстати снова осенит.

Стив улыбнулся Баки, а тот дотянулся до него через Тони и мягко поцеловал, выражая этим благодарность. К счастью, им тоже были не нужны слова, чтобы всё сказать друг другу. По щелчку пальца свет в спальне погас, и наступила удовлетворённая тишина, только едва слышное сопение Тони, сдавленного двумя супертелами, раздавалось в нём.


End file.
